Fighting Destiny
by TargeBunny
Summary: I am told we are protectors. We're supposed to keep the tribe safe. It's supposed to a great honour. Why should I feel honoured? Because of this I must stay up late running around the woods, I can't hang out with my friends, and I'm responsible for the safety of a whole town. We're just teenagers. This shouldn't be our Job! Paulxoc


_A/N Hi world! *Looks around* Wow I haven't been here in long while. Well this is a new fic for me (obviously, since there is only one chapter). I have never wrote in this fandom before but this story has been in my brain for a long while now. I do hope you like it. This begins near the end of the first book. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters the all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Paul)**

Standing inside this smelly old office was really starting to get boring. Over the years I have been inside Principal Lark's off 142 times… I think. No, that's too low for me. Shit I don't remember, I've been in this damn school since I was five and I've been in here too many times to count, apparently. The place reeked even back then, now though it smelled more of B.O. than anything else. You see I, Paul Lahote, have a bad habit of losing my temper, the school councillor says I may have something called, Intermittent Explosive Disorder. I'm not worrying about that right now though, right now I'm only thinking about that God awful smell. Seriously, the window is open and everything and yet it smelled like my gym locker at the end of the year. I kind of wanted to pull out the deodorant I had in my bag and hand it to the chubby little poodle, but that wouldn't go over too well with him. I was already in enough trouble because I smacked Cameron in the face about ten minutes earlier. Pussy ran out of the room before I could do any real damage. It wasn't like hadn't done worse in the past.

"Are you even listening me?"

No. What, was he still yapping on? Christ, this guy was like one of those damn ankle biters, all bark and no bite. It wasn't like I hadn't heard this all before. He'll demand that I try and defend myself, that's his favourite part, and then I'll get a lecture about respecting others and treating them how I would want to be treated. Some sort of crap like that. Then he would suspend me for a day or so. After that I would have to sit down with Miss Charter, the school councillor, and we would go over shit again about my bad temper.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" And there it was. "Well, I'm waiting, Mr. Lahote."

Yap, yap, yap, did I really find this guy intimidating when I was little? "I hit him, 'nough said. Can I go now?"

"You tried to poke Jared's eye out with a pencil!"

"Who told you that? That's a lie! I only punched the kid. Ask any of the kids that were in the room. Derek only said that because he's still mad that I smashed his car window last year," I argued. Okay, maybe I did have a pencil in my hand when I tried to clock the kid but if Lark found that out I would be heading to see Chief Swan, again.

"That's Mr. Peterson. I want you to apologize to Jared, a heartfelt apology Mr. Lahote, and you can help Mrs. White with her 3/4 class for the next month during your spares."

Was he serious? Couldn't I just get sent home for a few days instead? "I'm not apologizing, kid has been giving the stink eye all week."

"Either you apologize to Jared tomorrow or I will suspend you for a month and we'll have daily sessions with your parents and the counsellor."

Fuck, the old man hated coming into school. "Fine," I agreed through clenched teeth.

"Good, be in my office first thing in the morning. Now scram."

I didn't need to be told twice. Swiftly, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "See you Lark," I yelled over my shoulder before slamming the door.

It was a normal day in La Push, cloudy with a chance of rain. The bell had just rung, so there was no point in me going back to class. One more week and it would be March break, thank God. I stepped outside into the cool breeze and spotted the guys already waiting by their vehicles. Leon was leaning against his car picking at his nails, while Myles and his girlfriend, Shannon, were standing by her beat up minivan. Shannon was furiously texting someone.

"Lia wants to know if we're going to be at the usual spot," Shannon stated, when she noticed me walking up.

Leon grunted, supposedly that was a yes.

She rolled her eyes at the silence. "Well?"

"Yeah, tell her we'll meet her there," I answered getting into my truck. Fuck, couldn't anyone just make a choice.

"Okay, I have to drop off the kids and I'll meet you guys there."

With a wave in acknowledgement, I sped off down the road towards the trail that we have been hiking since sixth grade. No shit she had to drop off her brothers and sisters, she did that every day. Just like every fucking day we all met up at the top of the cliffs to chill after school. This life was getting really boring, I needed to do something new before I went into a coma from lack of brain stimulation. As per usual, Leon beat me to the trail. By the time I locked up the truck he was forty feet ahead. I quickly jogged to catch up to him.

"So, heard you smoked Cameron in the face today."

I shrugged. "He was annoying me."

"No kidding, I would have broken his nose. Seems a little cruel to poke his eyes out though."

"Yeah it was a little overboard," I grumbled. "Doesn't matter though, the kid high tailed it after the first blow."

"With a kid like that you'd think that he would be less likely to run from a fight. Shit, Cameron has shot up so much he has to be doing some sort of steroids."

"Yeah, he has grown a lot since Christmas."

Leon shrugged. "It happens to lanky kids when you juice up, I suppose."

We made it to the end of the trail and found ourselves at the top of one of the cliffs that looked out on first beach. The trees covered most of the area that we usually sat under so when the rain came, like it always did, we would be dry. I sat down under my normal tree where I sat under every other damn day, I had sat under this canopy of leaves so often I had carved my initials on it, along with Leon's and Lia's with words Sunshine Bound underneath them. Leon walked over to the other side of our little hideout and tossed me a can of Coke from the cooler we had hidden under a bush. At the same time we cracked open our drinks and chugged half of it.

"It was stupid really, he was giving me that weird look again when I walked into math class so I gave him something to stare at. For a second he looked furious, like he was about to fight back when all of the sudden he freaked and ran out of the room. Poof, he was gone just like that."

Leon laughed. "Dumbass."

"Glad you find it funny, you do realize that if you keep this up then you will get expelled or end up in prison," Shannon scolded, coming up the hill with Myles. "Probably both."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," I grumbled. "Lark only ever suspends me. Keeps saying that it'll be better if I stay in school rather than out doing jack shit."

"They will only give you so many chances, Paul. Sooner or later you will screw up one too many times and they will be forced to expel you."

I really didn't want to hear about this. She always gave me the same shitty lecture, do good in school, behave, don't get into fights. If I hadn't listened so far what made her think I would change my ways now.

"So… it's not like I'm working hard to graduate anyways." Shit, why did I say that, here comes the mama bear act. Her face was red with a look of determination. No, no more school lectures, not today. "Scold me woman and I'll-"

"You'll what, glare at me? We both know you won't hurt me," she challenged, with a look of superiority.

"Control your woman Neale." Myles wasn't even paying attention to us any longer he was staring down the cliff's edge.

"Huh?" Idiot was daydreaming again. "Hey how cold do you think it is down there?"

"I don't know," I snapped. Who gave a fuck? "Shrinking cold."

"Major shrinking," Leon agreed. "Probably about fifty degrees. Dare you to jump in." He gave me a smirk.

I snorted. Not going to happen.

"I'll give either of you twenty bucks to go in naked," Myles countered.

"Make it thirty and you got a deal," Leon agreed. I rolled my eyes. Put money on the line and these two would just about do anything.

"Deal!" Myles exclaimed, shaking his friend's hand.

"You're going to catch a cold," Shannon tried to reason with them.

The ignored her. "Cash first."

"Yeah, yeah." He dug into his pocket and counted out the money. "I only got twenty-two fifty."

"We agreed on thirty."

"I'm good for it you know that, man."

"Buy me lunch for a week, plus the money and you got yourself a deal."

"The way you eat that will cost a fortune!" he protested.

"I'll do it for twenty-whatever," someone said coming up the trail.

Lia emerged from the bushes carrying her backpack. She must have rode her bike from Forks High if the amount of sweat running down her face was any indication. She walked up right up to Myles and plucked out the money from his hands. I couldn't help but grin, Stupid had no idea what she just agreed to. That was Lia though, she always dove in head first. When her hazel eyes locked with mine she knew something was amiss.

"What did I just agree to?"

Leon smirked. "Cliff diving."

She physically relaxed. "No sweat, I've done that a million times."

"Naked," he finished.

She froze. "Naked?"

"Like the day you were born," I added. "Still gonna do it?"

She sighed. "I can't back down now."

We all shook our heads. Typical Lia, she never backed down from anything.

"Is anyone else jumping?"

Silence.

"I suppose it's just me then," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Right there in the middle of us, with everyone watching, she began to strip. I couldn't help but chuckle at the horrified squeal Shannon let out. When Myles realized what the girl was doing he turned beet red and spun around. Leon caught my eye, causing the both of us to laugh even harder than I already was.

"Show some modesty Amelia!" Shannon scolded.

"Most of you have seen me naked more times than I can count."

"You were four!"

"Same shit. It's not like they haven't seen a girl's boob before." She threw her shirt at Leon's head. "No boners Leon."

With that she strutted over to the edge. She gave us one last glance showing a peace sign. Before she jumped she yelled, "See you at the beach pussies."

With that she was gone.

"What? I'm no pussy," Leon grumbled, undoing his jeans.

I started to laugh. Lia always knew how to get under his skin. I stopped though when I noticed that Myles was undressing as well. Damn, there was no way I was going to be the only one not to jump. I tuned out Shannon's rants of catching a cold as I stripped down to my boxers. Leon was the first to jump, with Myles running after him. I waited to hear the first splash and then leapt off the edge doing a flip before I hit the water.

Fuck it was cold. All the air seemed to rush out of my chest when the water reached that area. Everything just seemed to leave me. From under the water I could see Lia treading water a few feet away. Her legs were violently swinging left and right changing her direction, as if she was looking for something. I surfaced right behind her. Reaching forward to grab her I squeezed something soft. _Oops._

"Paul!" she squealed, splashing water in my face. Oh, it was on!

"Now you've done it." Myles laughed.

She splashed me again.

"Come here!" I reached for her but she was already heading for shore. Taking my time swimming I let her get a head start. She could outswim me in the water but when our feet hit the sand she would be toast. Shannon had made it to the beach with all of our clothes. Lia had spotted her too and was correcting her course for the other girl. She made it land first and grabbed one of shirts from Shannon's hands. As she sprinted further down the beach she pulled _my_ t-shirt on. The little shit.

"Lia! That's mine!" I yelled.

My feet hit the sand. She was dead! I raced down the beach quickly gaining the ground I had lost in the water. The guys were cheering me on from the water. A few more strides and I caught her by the waist. She screeched as I threw her over my shoulder. An endless stream of profanities came out of her mouth as she pounded on my back. Her feet were flailing everywhere trying to wiggle free. With my free arm I pinned her legs down so she couldn't hit me in the gut. When she realized that I was heading back to the water she finally stopped struggling and began to beg._ 'Please Paul, it's too cold. 'I'll do anything, just don't put me back in there.'_ Begging never worked on me though.

"Dammit Paul, if you put me in the water, so help me God I'll… I'll tell every girl in Forks and La Push that you have herpies," she yelled, lowering her voice as she added, "and if that doesn't work, I'll tell everyone that you still have your baby blanket hidden under your pillow."

Fuck. I dropped her on to the sand. "You're still gonna pay Wilde."

Little shit, wasn't going to just get off Scott free. Before she could run away again I tackled her and I tickled her sides. At first she tried to act composed to put me off. I knew that look, she was fighting with every fibre of her being to not show that it was getting to her. I tried a bit harder but she still kept a straight face. It was time to pull out the big guns. Using my weight against her I put my body across her stomach and grabbed one of her feet. It was like someone flipped a switch, she went from being calm to a squealing, giggling girl. She wiggled and squirmed doing her best to find escape but I had a good thirty pounds on her.

"Now apologize!" I ordered.

"You're… the one that… groped me," she argued between laughs.

'Merely an accident. Now say you're sorry."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

I stopped, but still kept my weight on her.

"Now was that so painful?"

She nodded. "Like a toothache."

Shannon and the boys came over to us. Myles and Leon were fully dressed, but they were still shivering. She handed us our clothes minus my shirt which was soaking wet thanks to a certain someone.

"How are you not cold? My legs still feel like they're in the water," Myles complained.

What a baby. "Must be the running around," I supplied, as I pulled on my pants.

"We should go get dried off before one of us catch pneumonia."

"You're house is the closest Paul," Shannon suggested.

Just liked that it was decided that everyone was going to my place. She was right, I was the closest. It only took us a five minute walk to get home. I had to get the hose from the garage and hook it up to the spout in the back so we could hose off. If a speck of sand was brought into the house I would hear about it. Mom was at work and dad was still on a fishing trip for at least the rest of the week, so we had the place to ourselves. Within thirty minutes we were all sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Five bucks says dude's gonna eat it," Myles betted as we watched a BMX rider roll up the half pipe.

I couldn't have but laugh. "Dude, you have no money left."

"Shan, Babe, can I borrow five dollars."

She just laughed.

"That'd be a no Mylie," Lia translated. "You should know better than to ask her to help you with your gambling problem."

"I don't have a problem."

"First step is admitting you have a problem," Leon offered. "Admit bro, you're always broke because you gamble your money away as soon as it's in your hands. I mean how much do you owe some of us?"

"None!" he protested.

"You owe me fifty," I pointed out.

"And me thirty," Lia added.

"This is a safe place dude, you can talk to us," Leon supplied, putting a hand on Myles's shoulder.

Myles rolled his eyes as he shrugged Leon's hand off. "Thanks for the support guys but I don't have a problem."

"Whatever you say bud." Lia smiled.

Myles glared over at Lia. He opened his mouth to argue when Leon interrupted.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"We have to babysit tonight," Shannon stated.

"We?" Myles gazed at her curiously.

"Yes_ we_, remember my sister is having a slumber party and my parents have a business thing in Seattle tonight."

"Oh, right."

"You agreed to help so don't give me that kicked puppy look."

Hm… so they were out. Maybe we could head to Port Angles for some fun, it was still pretty early.

"I don't want to go to Port Angles tonight, it's too far," Leon added.

Fuck was he a mind reader or something? "It's not that far, we could call up Jasmine and hang with her friends," I argued.

"You just want to go 'cause Jasmine wants to jump you every time you two meet up," Lia sneered

"So, she's still fun to be around," I defended.

Lia mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?"

"Why not call up Lauren and her groupies instead. We could have a bonfire," Leon suggested.

"Now that is a girl that gives good head." I couldn't help but give Lia a grin.

She made a face. "Pig."

"What? Leon agrees with me."

"Okay, pigs."

"Ouch Li, that one hurt," Leon whined, clutching his chest.

"Can't you two ever settle down with one girl?" She asked. I rolled my yes. This wa such an old argument.

"And be like Mylie? No thanks."

"Hey, leave me out of this!"

"Never settling down, girls cause way too much trouble when you go steady. Better to screw them then lose them," Leon added.

I gave him a high five.

Just then Shannon stood up. "And on that lovely note we have to go. See you guys tomorrow."

As he was being dragged out of the room Myles called out his goodbye. Once the door was closed a pillow smacked in the face. Looking over at Lia she was once again glaring at me. What the hell did I do now?

"Good work, you scared her away, again."

Leon and I shrugged simultaneously, not my problem.

"She should be used to us by now," Leon said. "Not our fault she's so sensitive."

"She'll get over it. She always does," I added.

"So… Lauren?" Leon asked, going back to our previous conversation.

I sighed. "Fine, call her." He was just going to bitch if I didn't agree.

Lia looked at her watch. "I have work in an hour."

"We could go bowling instead," I offered. "Save us the trouble of collecting wood."

"Sure, what the hell, I haven't kicked your ass in a while."

Lia groaned. "That was not an invitation to come and cause trouble at my work."

"Relax Wilde, it's not like we plan on making trouble." I slapped her on the back. "It just happens."

"Fine, one loud outburst and you're history," she stated giving me a stern look.

What the fuck? "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're the one that usually causes the problem."

"How so?" This should be good.

"Well, you did try and poke Jared Cameron's eye out just for giving you a funny look."

"All week, he has been staring at me _all week._ I grew three inches and he acts like it's some sort of miracle. Is he that worried that I'll catch up to him in height?" I paused. Huh, that just happened today. "How the hell did you hear about that one?"

"Shannon told me."

"Typical, the one female trait you have is gossiping."

"One female trait?" Oops, that was the wrong thing to say. I sighed. Might as well go all the w then.

"Well you're not really that girly. I mean you have the parts but you sure as hell don't act like one."

"Watch it," she warned.

"He's right," Leon agreed. "You're a total dude on the inside."

Hah, I knew I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Am not!"

"What your favourite sport."

"To watch or play?"

"Girls don't watch sports," I pointed out.

"Yes they do."

"No they don't, any chick that watches a game is only doing so to humour the guy she's into," I argued. It was true, every time I mentioned a game that was on or ask for the score I would always get the same baffled look before they would put on a fake smile and make an excuse why they didn't know what it was.

"Not true," she argued.

"Fine next question, how many shoes do you own?" Leon asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she demanded.

I snorted. Spoken like a true dude.

"Just answer it."

"I don't know… three I guess."

"Let me guess, runners, boots, and some sort of dress shoe?" I asked.

"Oh and my sandals," Lia added.

"Four, my mom has like twelve at least."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need shoes that perfectly match every one of my outfits."

"Tell that to the female population."

She sighed. "Give me one more."

Leon grinned. "How long does it take for you to get ready in the morning?"

"Fifteen minutes," she answered without hesitation.

We both laughed. "Takes me twenty Li," I stated. "Not only are you a dude, you're a stinky one at that."

She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Awe, are you gonna pout now?"

"No, I'm just going to sit here and be a grouch."

"PMS much?" Leon mumbled.

"Shut up Leon, I'm not PMSing, you guys are just being jerks. I do act like a girl."

"Whatever, it's not a big deal. You're just gonna have a hell of a time catching a guy. No one wants to date a bro."

Oh shit now he did it, that look meant someone was about to lose their balls. Lia was on the war path. Dude was lucky she liked him or he would already have a busted nose. Lia could be quite violent when she wanted to be, something her father blamed me for of course. No, she wouldn't hit him but that didn't mean she would give him a verbal thrashing.

"Bro? I am _not_ one of your _bros_, and who said anything about catching a guy? I can attract a male if I wanted to and when that happens he`ll be happy. Do you know why he will be happy?"

We both stayed silent. We knew better than to interrupt her when she got going.

"He'll be happy because he won't have as many pointless arguments that most guys have with their girlfriends. He won't have to waste his money to see another lame romantic comedy because we'll watch the newest action or horror flick. A night of playing _Call of Duty_ isn't a waste of time, it's a blast, and he won't have to worry about me getting in the way. He won't have to spend hours trying to explain how baseball works because I already know. And when the time comes that he wants to spend the night with just the boys to watch the Stanley Cup I won't be the whiny, clingy, girlfriend. I'll be here with you guys watching the Canucks loose… hopefully." She stood up now collecting her things. "Yeah, he won't have to deal with any of that shit but you two knuckle heads will and guess who will have to hear the complaints? Me. And since you don't like to be tied down you'll be doing a lot of that shit."

The door slammed with her exit. There she went again. Lately she had been going off more and more over the small stuff. She was extremely sensitive when it came to comments about her femimilty. All these constant outburst were really starting to piss me off. The appealing thing about Lia was that we didn't have to put up with this shit. She was Lia. She wasn't supposed to be girly. If she was like the other girls we hung out with it wouldn't be as fun. If I wanted to deal with this shit I would have called Lauren or some other chick, at least then I would get some action.

Five minutes she was back with wet hair and a sullen face.

"It's raining," she grumbled.

Leon looked out the window. "So it is."

"Can one of you give me a lift to work?"

I grinned. Kids these days, they don't have any manners. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"If it isn't much trouble, could one of you kind young men give me a ride to work, please?" She looked like she had swallowed a bug as she asked for a second time.

"Your turn," Leon added quickly.

Fuck, it was too. "Fine." I sighed. "Meet you at the alley."

We went our separate ways then. Leon left to go get his car while I put Lia's bike in the back of my truck. It was so much easier when she lived next door, now Leon and I were like her personal chauffeurs, driving her to and from Forks. You'd think after two years of this it would be less annoying but I don't think I would ever get use to her being so far away.

The truck was silent for most of the ride. It was nice not to have to entertain the girl beside me for once. That was how Lia and I always had been though, we just got each other. Usually, all we had to do was look at the other's face and we would know what the other one thinking. We didn't need words to communicate.

"Is your old man going to be there?" I asked. Mr. Knight really hated my guts.

"Not until later when the league starts. He opened this morning and he has to close tonight, so he's leaving me to watch over things for a few hours."

"Good." Well, that was one less thing to worry about.

"Don't get too happy, Jamie should be working tonight."

And there went my good mood. I groaned. Her cousin was a pain in the ass, just like her father, he thought her La Push friends were no good. So what if we were known for getting into trouble? We never did any real harm. Okay, maybe one or two fights but it wasn't bad enough to warrant all the disdain that was shot our way. Shannon was at least a good egg. It wasn't like he was so perfect himself. If you talked to Mr. Knight four years ago about his daughter he would know jack shit. Fuck, he wouldn't even be in Forks if her grandfather hadn't died.

"Give it up, you make it sound like he's going to shred you to pieces," Lia teased. "You know, if you two would just act civil."

"Tell that to him. I'm not the one who acts like some people are the gum that got stuck on his boot."

She rolled her eyes, a frown setting on her face.

"Fine, I won't pick a fight with him, just as long as he doesn't bother me."

She smiled. "Good, I hate it when you guys force me to pick sides. You'd think after knowing each other for so long you would all get along by now."

"Hey, he's the one that doesn't like me," I argued.

"You gave him a black eye the first time you met," she defended.

"He referred to your mom as being a whore."

She grimaced. She hated talking about her mom. "Yeah, well you shouldn't have punched him right in the middle of my dad's living room."

"Whatever, that was ages ago, pussy should have gotten over it by now."

She merely nodded staring down at her hands. I hated when she got that look, it meant she was thinking about the accident again. I nudged her with my elbow.

"So you never told me if the chief's daughter is hot. It's been months and you haven't given me any details."

"Pig," she said. There she was.

"You still love me." I grinned.

As she opened to say her favourite line, I decided to join her, "Like a tooth ache."

She laughed. "I need a new line."

"Been telling you that since we were eight." I nudged her again. "Swan chick's stats please."

She shrugged. "She's okay, not really your cup of tea though. A lot of the guys like her, so there must be something special about her. She already has a boyfriend."

I scoffed. "Sweetheart, one look at me and she'll ditch the kid in a nanosecond."

"It's Edward Cullen, good luck."

Who was he again? For a moment I tried to recall who Edward was. He was one of the rich doctor's pretty boy sons if memory served correctly. "Okay, maybe it'll take a second."

"The guy is rich, looks perfect, _and _he's smart. You won't win."

"Are you saying I'm not smart?"

"Of course not Paulie, why would I ever say such a thing," she replied in a too sweet of a tone.

"Sure, do me a favour and cut it out with the innocent act. It doesn't suit you. Do you really think I don't have a chance?"

"Not one little bit. When Cullen showed interest in her she dumped all her friends and now they're conjoined by the hip."

"Shallow much?" Girls were weird.

"Must be a city girl thing. I would never ditch my friends like that."

"You're different though. You grew up with your friends all around you. She's only known these guys for what, two months?"  
"I suppose so, it's just weird is all."

Before I could retort with a 'you're weird' she yelled, "I'm not weird!"

"Just psychic," I grumbled, parking the truck.

She ignored my comment and headed inside. Following her inside I glanced at my phone, no one would be here for another forty minutes. I sat down on one of the stools of the food counter. What the hell was I supposed to do for that long? After five minutes Lia came out of the back wearing her uniform. I didn't pay her any mind as I continued to play tetirus.

"Hungry?" she asked, ducking into the kitchen area.

My stomached growled at the thought of food.

"Always," I answered, without taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Dog and fires coming right up," she stated, placing a can of Dr. Pepper in front of him.

"You sure I can't exchange this for a beer?" I tired.

She gave me a grin. "Nice try Paulie but dad has never sold alcohol."

"Can't blame a guy for hoping."

"Beside I couldn't even sell it to you anyways. You're a minor remember."

No shit.

"Bummer."

"We'll get wasted tomorrow night," she offered.

I shifted uncomfortably, might as well tell her now. "Can't, I'm supposed to go out with Natasha tomorrow."

She bristled at the mention of the red head. "But Friday is our night. The five of us always hang out."

"It's one night. We don't do much anyways."

"It's still our time, and with Myles moving soon we don't have many days together left."

"He's just moving to Seattle, it's not that far. You're making it sound like he's going across the country."

"Still," she pouted. "You owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you want," I said, taking a sip of my soda.

A smirk crossed her face, shit.

"Good, be at my place at nine on Saturday."

I choked on my drink. "I hope you mean nine at night."

"Nope. My place at nine a.m. not a minute later and you better be all bright eyed and bushy tailed."

I groaned. "No fair."

She placed my food in front of me. "All's fair in love and war."

"Neither of those things apply here Wilde."

"Fine, how about, life's not fair."

"Well it should be," I grumbled.

"That'd be no fun."

With that she went about doing her work prepping the food for when the crowd came along. It wasn't long until Leon showed up with Lauren and a couple of her girlfriends. I left Lia alone to do her work and joined the group. After a few games and avoiding Lia's cousin, Leon and Lauren disappeared leaving me to drive the quiet girl, whatever her name was, and the loud one, I think her name was Jessie, home. A part of me wanted to punch Leon for leaving me behind but I couldn't cock block my best friend. There would be way too much bitching for just a little laugh. The talkative one was rambling on and on about prom. She kept on mention some fig newton kid as if I really cared. I dropped off quiet one off first.

Jessie didn't move to the passenger seat but continued to sit in the middle seat pressed close to my arm. It made it hard from me to shift gears. Every time I tried to shake her off she would merely press her boobs into my arm. I looked down into those big round baby browns.

"You know, I don't have to be home for another hour," she stated, batting her long lashes. I never really understood why girls thought it was attractive. "We can hang out for a bit longer."

"Sure," I agreed. Maybe this night wouldn't be a waste after all.

I pulled over in a parking lot leading to one of the bike trails. As soon as I turned off the engine she was kissing me. It didn't take long that she was on my lap with my hands up her shirt. When I tried to undo her jeans she pushed my hand away.

"Whoa, slow down sparky," she whispered against my lips.

Fine, I could do slow. I trailed kisses along her jaw to her neck. Her breath hitched when I got to the sweet spot. With my hand kneading her breast and me sucking on her neck she started to pant a little. I reached down to try again. Again I was denied.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't screw guy that haven't earned it," she stated. "We haven't even gone on a date yet."

I leaned back a little. "Who said I wanted a date," I argued. "If we're not going to fuck then why am I here?"

She slid off my lap. "I thought-"

"You thought wrong." I leaned over and opened the passenger door. "Get out."

She stared at me in disbelief. "What?"

"I said get out. You're wasting my time."

"You can't just leave me out here alone."

"Either you get out here or you can come to La Push with me and be stuck there. Which do you think will be easier to get a lift from?"

She made the smart choice and got out. Without a glance back I sped off home. Fucking tease, I was going to have to take care of Woody when I got home.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off. Really, I actually remembered to turn the damn thing on last night? Fuck, no wonder I usually didn't set the annoying buzzer. I reached over and slammed my fist down on the off button. Rolling over I closed my eyes and imagined going back to sleep. Sleep would be perfect right now. A soft knock sounded at the door, making me groan.

"Paul," mom called. "Time to get up."

I rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head. Maybe I could skip today and head up to Port Angeles early. Natasha would skip with me. We could have the whole day together.

"Didn't you say you had to leave early this morning?" she yelled from the kitchen.

Fuck off, I never went to school early. Why would I say such a thing? _SHIT!_ The meeting in Lark's office was today. Quickly I jumped out of bed and yanked on the first pair of jeans I saw. With a shirt on I ran out of my room hopping on one foot trying to pull on a sock. I was out the door in a matter of minutes. Looking at the clock on the dashboard it told me I had fifteen minutes to get to school. I made the drive in ten.

Taking a deep breath I calmed myself down. There was no need to rush. If I was going to make it out of this without harming anyone I needed to be calm. Counting backwards from ten was supposed to help with my anger issues… supposedly. The school councillor keep on telling me to do that while controlling my breath.

Breath in.

Ten.

Hold.

Nine

Breath out.

Eight

I walked through the main doors and headed straight to administration. The third graders were hanging around their cubby holes passing some sort of trading cards back and forth while the middle school girls farther down were gathered by their hallway whispering. The teachers were standing outside their doors watching the students interact. Running up and down the hallway were the annoying kindergarteners and first graders, weaving between the other people as if they were statues. When I passed someone in the hall they would eye me cautiously.

Seven.

The third graders were still passing their damn Poke-crap card or whatever they're called. They started to argue. Two of the boys were tugging over something when one of them let go and the boy slammed into me. We both fell to the floor. Before I could say anything the kid was up on his feet and the third graders were gone. Idiots.

Breath in.

Six

Hold. Fuck the kids were avoiding eye contact now.

Five.

Breath out. Mrs. Parker, the secretary, gave me the stink eye. Yeah, yeah, first bell hadn't even rung yet and I was already in the principal's office.

Four.

"Ah, Paul there you are. Come on in," Lark called. "Jared just got here."

Rolling my eyes I entered the room.

Three.

"So I think you have something to say to Mr. Cameron."

Two.

Cameron was leaning against Lark's desk with his arms crossed. Looking into the kid's eyes I caught the all-knowing smirk on his face. It was like the one dad always wore when we argued. It said _I-Know-Far-More-Than-You-Ever-Will._ The arrogant little shit. My hands clench into firsts. Cameron raised one eyebrow as if saying _I'm Waiting._

One.

Screw this shit. I threw the punch that I had been holding the back and sent Cameron sprawling onto Lark's desk. Ignoring Larks calls, I left the office. I didn't need this. I didn't need some wimp ass juicer to telling me that I was scum. I was better than that. I was stronger than that. Maybe a suspension is what I needed right now. A few days to cool off could do me some good.

* * *

_A/N Well there you have it. Chapter one is done. I really enjoy how it turned out the chapter went through a whole bunch or revisions before I felt it was good enough. I do hope you enjoyed it. Please review._


End file.
